A night alone with Yumi
by slayer0109
Summary: Sachiko's parents are out of town so she invites Yumi over for some late night fun. One-shot.


**A/N:** Hello, so first I would like to say that this story is a one shot and it's being put out as a gap filler for Mind Games. I am pretty far through the chapter, I'm just trying to figure some things out with it. That being said, this story is a bit out there for me. I generally stray away from stories like this due to comfort, but every once in awhile I don't mind doing them.

.

* * *

Sachiko waved goodbye to the last of her maids as the car pulled out of the driveway. She knew to wait until the gates were closed though to go back into the house. It was common that one of the maids would forget something and have to come back in, but once outside the gate Sachiko at least had some warning. All she had to do was grab one of the walkie-talkie's out of the maid's area and change the channel.

It was common practice at the Ogasawara mansion for the guards to communicate everyone entering and leaving the walls that surrounded them. It was the perfect way for Sachiko to know if she was still safe or not. Of course she was always safe at this house, a small army was on guard around the clock, especially when her parents were out of town.

This week had been no exception, guards had been on full security around the clock since her parents had left on Thursday. Now that it was Friday night and her maids had left she just needed to wait by the door for the guard to come by, as was routine when her parents were gone.

"Did you get your homework done?" The guard asked as he approached Sachiko who was waiting by the door after waving her maid goodbye.

"Of course, you know how my father would react if I didn't put school first," Sachiko joked as the guard laughed and walked in her into the house.

"He just wants the best for you," the guard replied before reaching a hand up to the walkie-talkie on his vest. "Are we all clear for the alarm?"

" _This is the gate, all visitors have been cleared off the list, go ahead and set the alarm."_

"Alright, do you need anything before we turn on the alarm?"

Sachiko shook her head, the guards were really more like big brothers to her, "I will be fine, I'm probably going to go to sleep soon."

"Alright, well I'm going to set the alarm and head back out to the gate for the night, you know how to get ahold of us if you need us," the guard explained before closing the door and listening for Sachiko to knock on it indicating it had been locked and she was ready for the alarm to be set.

"I'll see you in the morning," the guard's muffled said through the door as Sachiko grinned, she had become good at this game.

Without even a moment's hesitation she found herself quickly walking towards the walkie-talkie cabinet to grab one before making her way back to her bedroom. She smiled as she turned the walkie-talkie on and pushed her bedroom door open, setting the device down on the dresser near the door.

"I can't leave these open," Sachiko said to herself before going over to the window and closing the drapes. She would need total privacy before shedding her clothes and putting on something her parents didn't know she owned. In fact there was only one other person in the world that knew Sachiko had such sexy undergarments. Her parents would not approve, but the person who got to lay their eyes on her as she opened the bathroom door and called her over with one finger couldn't approve more.

"I'm sorry for making you wait," Sachiko said as she met Yumi halfway slowly bringing her hand to the back of Yumi's neck. "Let's start where we left off," Sachiko breathed as she slowly pulled Yumi close and pressed her lips firmly against Yumi's.

It wasn't often that the girls got a whole night together like this, so whenever they did, they would express their love in ways they normally couldn't.

"Is the alarm set?" Yumi asked as the kiss broke and she felt Sachiko's hand start tugging on the bottom of her shirt.

"Yes, we are the only ones remaining, I have the walkie-talkie in the other room," Sachiko replied as Yumi's shirt was tossed to the floor.

"We're getting good at sneaking me in," Yumi smiled before stealing another kiss from Sachiko and reaching behind her to unclasp her bra.

"As long as I bring my long coat, you are small enough to hide in the backseat of the car."

"I'm glad, because then I get to do this," Yumi said before trailing kisses down Sachiko's neck and to her left breast. Sachiko sucked in her breath at the sensation before exhaling and reaching to unclasp Yumi's bra.

"Let's go to the bed," Sachiko breathed as Yumi's bra hit the floor and she began following Sachiko slowly towards her bed.

Sachiko stopped at the edge of it and glanced back over her shoulder with a seductive grin before reaching down and letting her last piece of clothing hit the floor beneath her. Yumi's breath was taken away only momentarily as Sachiko crawled onto the bed on all fours.

Sachiko's breath was taken away a moment later as her body tensed at the feeling of Yumi's fingers entering her followed by kisses on her lower back.

"I can't wait any longer, it's been so long since we've done this," Yumi said between spine tingling kisses. Sachiko couldn't argue, she had felt the same and knowing Yumi was waiting for her that night had her flustered and unable to concentrate.

Sachiko let her head drop with very unsteady breaths as Yumi continued her pleasurable assault. It had been a few weeks since they had been able to do this and due to the location they weren't able to really fully experience one another. The rose mansion was the only other spot where they knew they could get some privacy.

Sachiko groaned a little as Yumi's kisses got higher and higher up her back eventually to the point where she would be able to turn her head and share a real kiss with her. The entire time Yumi would be giving her reason to lose her senses.

"Someone is sensitive tonight, have you been anticipating this?" Yumi asked with a grin as Sachiko turned to her a little.

"This isn't fair," Sachiko breathed as she felt another toe curling sensation run through her.

"What isn't fair my love?"

"You still have your panties on," Sachiko pointed out as Yumi looked down at herself before pulling away from Sachiko and standing on her knees.

"Then why don't you take them off?" Yumi asked as Sachiko smiled before slowly pushing Yumi back onto her back and placing kisses on her stomach. It wouldn't be the only spot Sachiko's lips found though as she went from her stomach to her left inner thigh and then her right. It was Yumi's turn for small grunts and other noises as Sachiko went back to her stomach and started trailing kisses lower until she was at the edge of her panties.

Sachiko just simply smiled as she grabbed the sides of the small piece of clothing and slowly pulled them down trailing kisses in the newly exposed areas, stopping at a place that would make Yumi's entire body tense.

"S-Sachiko. . ." Yumi moaned breathlessly, it seemed Sachiko hadn't been the only one anticipating this night.

Sachiko stopped what she was doing for a moment as she glanced up to Yumi who had just called her name out.

"Why did you stop?" Yumi asked as Sachiko chuckled.

"I just like to tease you every once in a while," Sachiko answered before going back down on Yumi and causing her to press her head back into the bed hard. Sachiko's sudden aggressive move was as surprising as it was mind numbingly pleasurable.

"Oh my. . ." Yumi said before feeling the words get caught in her throat. Just as she felt it was too much Yumi tried to push away a little, but was held in place by Sachiko wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Sachiko, please. . ." Yumi struggled out between unsteady breaths as she sat up as much as she could. She was in such a love drunk state she would be caught by surprise when Sachiko's lips met hers before pushing her back onto the bed again. She wouldn't even be able to react before Sachiko was on top of her to continue the kiss she had started. Yumi's senses were being overwhelmed by Sachiko, from the way her breasts were pressed against hers, to her hands feeling her up and down, and her tongue tied with her own. Yumi was at a complete loss and didn't even realize her own hands were finding their way around Sachiko's body.

She would only realize they were when Sachiko reacted by moving her hips and moaning into Yumi's mouth before breaking the kiss and placing her lips on Yumi's left shoulder a moment later. Yumi could only smile at the reaction before continuing her previous action which brought forth many more wonderful sounds from Sachiko. Each sound encouraging Yumi more and more until she herself sucked in her breath at the feeling Sachiko touching her suddenly.

This touch would continue as passions ran higher and higher and Sachiko's lips covered more and more of Yumi's shoulder and neck. After about ten minutes of moans, kisses, and whispers between the two Sachiko would finally remove her lips from Yumi as she felt something coming.

"Yumi. . ." Sachiko breathed a moment later as she pulled her hand away from Yumi and put in on the bed beside her. "I. . ." Sachiko struggled to say before Yumi continued her pleasurable assault faster than previously before causing her to lose whatever it was she was going to say. And just like that, Sachiko clenched the bedsheets with one last final moan as Yumi placed kisses on her shoulder.

She had brought Sachiko to the highest points of pleasure once again, and like the other times Sachiko's first reaction after regaining her senses was to roll over and pull Yumi on top of her with a satisfied smile. "Your turn," Sachiko said without even waiting to pull Yumi close and do exactly what Yumi had done to her only moments before.

 **The following Monday**

Yumi sighed as she put her pencil down and leaned back in her chair, she hated math homework.

"Which one?" Sachiko asked a moment later as she always did when Yumi was annoyed with her homework.

"This one here, I can't figure it out," Yumi said as Sachiko leaned over towards her causing her to blush a little. Sachiko always smelled good to her, she couldn't help but notice after all they were lovers.

"Here try this," Sachiko said as she picked up the pencil and wrote a little note down for Yumi to use later.

Yumi glanced down to it for just a moment before hearing the door to the council room open and looking up with Sachiko.

"My two favorite girls," Youko said as she entered the room with almost all the other members of the Yamayurikai behind her.

"Oh, Yumi you're doing the homework already?" Yoshino asked as she walked in and set her stuff down. It wasn't like Yumi to do her homework at the rose mansion.

"Yes, if I do it here I have Sachiko to help me," Yumi explained as Yoshino sighed.

"Must be nice that your girlfriend is a math genius."

"You would be that way too if you ever paid attention in class," Rei said as Yoshino glared at her.

"Then you are saying Yumi-chan doesn't pay attention," Yoshino countered as Rei shook her head.

"She gets to spend more time with her girlfriend if she doesn't, so no she probably doesn't."

Yumi just sighed, those two always fought like a married couple over the dumbest things. She hoped her and Sachiko wouldn't become like that, though everyone would say they were incapable of arguing.

Youko just shook her head before looking at Sachiko and Yumi, she would let Rei and Yoshino sort out their own issue. "Sachiko, Yumi, we were going to go to the mall this weekend if you would like to join us?"

Sachiko glanced to Yumi who just looked down at the table, "w-we can't unfortunately."

"Oh, did you have other plans?" Youko asked as Yumi shook her head.

"We're grounded. . ."

"Grounded?" Youko asked a bit surprised, it was the first time she had ever heard of them being grounded. "Both of you? What did you do?"

"Yes both of us," Sachiko answered before thinking for a moment, "we didn't really do anything. . . My parents arrived home much earlier than anticipated."

Youko raised an eyebrow before putting a hand up stopping any further words, "no need to explain," she said before turning to go back to her seat.

"Well it wasn't all bad," Yumi said to Sachiko once Youko was gone. "Your mother could have been a lot more frantic than she was finding me in bed with you and on the brightside, at least our parents know we're together now."

"I suppose you are right, Yumi. Our parents know and are trying to accept our relationship, if you look at that way being grounded is probably the best punishment we could have gotten," Sachiko said as Yumi nodded.

"That's true, I'm still sad that I won't get to see you this weekend though."

Sachiko smiled as Yumi looked at her curiously, "ask your parents to let me tutor you this weekend. . . Just don't mention that my parents will be out of town again," Sachiko said with a grin as Yumi smiled.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

 **A/N:** There it is, I hope you liked it! As I've stated before I don't do stories like this all that often because of comfort level, but I do enjoy them from time to time. If you're curious, it's more comfort level with actually writing them. I guess what I really mean is.. I've been told my stories like this shouldn't be rated M because they don't go into detail enough and if you've followed my stories for a long time you'll know it's not very common that I do play out a scene like this as long as I did here. I generally make them sweet, short, and to the point ending basically exactly how it did here with Sachiko saying "your turn". I also think I have a tendancy to be vague during these scenes, so instead of saying "Sachiko ate Yumi's. . ." I used "going back down on Yumi" instead and I think everyone gets what happening it's just less... crude? I don't know, I just like to leave things up to the imagination here. I could go on and on about this coming with examples and graphs(over dramatization) and such, but I'm hoping you get my point.

That and I don't generally write these therefore I don't think I do all that great with them and I generally like more story driven things. That being said every once in awhile Sachiko/Yumi and Shizuma/Nagisa just need some love. . . I don't know, I find the idea of them marrying a lot more interesting myself. Anyways, I hope you liked this, I should have Mind Games up hopefully soon and until then I will see you next time!

Oh right one last thing before i go even though I said bye already, I don't feel like rewriting that. I kind of had a night where someone said something to me and I instantly got this idea in my head, so I have the start of another story out there, but I have been holding it due to Mind games because I want the focus to stay on that one. I guess I just want your thoughts on this, would you rather see that and mind games with a little bit slower updates or just keep going the way I am. The other story would still probably be put out slower and is smaller than mind games I'm thinking, but who knows. I thought It started in her dreams would be like 30k words, but I think it turned out 105k or something like that.

Yes anyways, I'm rambling, so I will stop here and just say thank you again for reading this.


End file.
